Me And The Eds: From The Ashes
Me And The Eds: From The Ashes is a stand-alone film in the Me and The Eds franchise. It is set after the events of Me and The Eds: 2085. Plot The film opens on Edd narrating about their predicament. 3 months have passed, Ilana and Arrietty have passed away, the cul-de-sac is gone, and they are forced to live in the Junkyard because they have no financial income. Edd has attempted to get a job, but nowhere in the city will hire anyone under 21. Eddy has been forced to go back to scamming people, but has been arrested countless times for running an unlicensed and unauthorized business. Edd and Ed find a way to bail him out of jail, but he is still to appear in court after his parole expires in 90 days. The guys return to the Junkyard and scour to find something to eat. That's when Ed begs the question, where is Casimus Prime? Eddy states the last time he saw him was before their lives got turned upside down. Edd reminds the two of them that Prime was seized by National Security as a threat to society and was supposedly killed. Just for the heck of it, Eddy gets the idea to go searching the cul-de-sac for anything that survived. Edd and Ed agree and start searching. Nothing really remains, since it was blown up to test a bomb and will never be rebuilt. Ed eventually finds Kevin's old Peach Creek Cobblers jersey, though torn to shreds. Edd searches his old home for anything of his parents. He finds a photo, but his parents' faces have been burnt off. They decide to head back once the wind starts picking up. As Ed trips on a piece of twisted metal, he finds something extremely unexpected. He finds Prime's red jacket, and it's still 100% intact. He gives it to Edd, thinking he should have it because he connected to Prime the most. Back in the Junkyard, Edd simply buries the jacket and makes the hole into a gravesite for their former friend. The next morning, Eddy wakes up to hear the sounds of motorcycles. They awaken to find the Junkyard has been ambushed by the Kevins Minions outlaw motorcycle club. Edd, shocked by the fact that Kevin is still alive, asks them what they're doing. Kevin tells them that they got a certificate of approval from the city to build their new clubhouse at the Junkyard. Eddy protests, saying they own the place since their homeless. One of the Kevins Minions beats Eddy and puts a gun to his head, telling them to leave or die. The guys leave as the Kevins Minions tear down the Junkyard. The guys, now living under an overpass, try to figure out what to do next. Edd realizes Prime's jacket is still buried in the Junkyard and vows to get it back. Eddy tells him he's nuts to try, but Edd states he won't let a friend's grave be defaced by a gang of bikers. Eddy refuses to go, but Ed volunteers. They arrive at the Junkyard, and the guys are asleep. Edd sees the spot where he buried it near their bikes. He sends Ed down to dig it up while he keeps lookout. Ed is successful in digging it up. As the two attempt to flee, they trip and fall down a small hill. Edd asks him if he's alright, but Ed panics when he sees a hand sticking out of the ground. Edd hushes him and digs it up, only to find more attached to it. Actually, there's a whole body attached to it. They find Prime deactivated in suspended animation. Edd begs Ed to help him because they can't just leave him to rot. Ed finally comes to and helps Edd lift Prime's body. Eddy is shocked when he sees Ed and Edd brought him home. They then realize they have no tools to repair him. Edd taps a panel on Prime's chest and it opens, revealing his Spark chamber. He looks over to see an electric power box. He tells Ed to drag his body over to it, because he needs a jump start. Eddy breaks into a car and takes the jumper cables from the trunk. He connects one to Prime's chest and the other to the power box. At the cry of "Clear!", Edd connects the second cord to the box and Prime's body is electrocuted. The city, off in the distance, loses power. A blue light shines from Prime's chest as he springs back to life, unaware of where he is. Edd and Eddy calm him down and enlighten him on the situation. Edd sees this as an opportunity to return Prime's jacket to him. Eddy then realizes his court case is tomorrow and they don't have a plea prepared. Prime looks him in the eyes and tells him he and Edd will think of something. Edd also reminds him that they need to find a way to get his citizenship back. Prime agrees. He then goes on saying why he buried himself underground, faking his death. He soon gets emotional. Edd embraces him in a hug, telling him they missed him too. The next morning, the guys arrive at the courthouse and appeal for Eddy to be left off. The secretary calls Kevin as key witness, who labels Eddy as a criminal. Eddy objects, stating Kevin is the president of a 1% outlaw motorcycle club. The judge overrules, stating the club has performed no criminal actions in over a year. Despite their testimony, the jury finds Eddy guilty. Before the judge can sentence him to life in prison, Edd calls in a surprise witness. He takes his briefcase, sets it in the middle of the floor. and pushes a button near the keyhole. The briefcase splits open and transforms into Prime. The security guards point them guns at him. Prime puts his hands up and tells them to stand down, because he's unarmed. The guards slowly lower their weapons. The judge goes on asking why he is here. Edd explains he would like to call in Prime as a surprise witness. Kevin objects, and is overruled. Prime explains his history with the guys and why they are not enemies in the eyes of the law, and should not be viewed as such. He does, however, point out all the criminal actions the Kevins Minions have performed. He reaches into his coat pocket and pulls out a newspaper article dated 3 months ago. The headline states OUTLAW GANG DESTROYS BAR. The judge questions Kevin, who admits it was to murder the Peach Creek Chapter of the Devil's Guardians. Eddy states he was down the street at the pharmacy when it happened, he even saw the bikers fleeing. Based on Prime's testimony and the new evidence presented in front of him, Eddy is declared innocent of all charges and Kevin is sentenced to life in prison. As for Prime, he returns to court one day later to appeal for his citizenship back, as well as the rebuilding of the cul-de-sac. The court agrees as long as Prime dismantles any and all of his heroic abilities. He agrees. The guys soon settle in to a new house built in the cul-de-sac, happy their back together again. Prime thinks this is a sign of the future. Edd thinks their time has only just begun. The film ends on a panoramic view of the cul-de-sac as the end credits roll. Quotes Edd: Okay here goes. Ed and Eddy: (stand back) Edd: Clear! (rams the cord into Prime's chest) Give him space. Back up! Back up! Prime: (groans) Double Dee? Guys? Ed: He's alive. Eddy: Welcome back, Auto-brat. Prime: Thanks. Where are we? Edd: Under the Highway 593 overpass. We're homeless. Prime: Shiny. Edd: We found this in the cul-de-sac. (hands him his jacket) Surprisingly still intact. Prime: My father's jacket. (dons it) Thanks guys. Good to be back. Eddy: But we got bigger fish to fry. I got a court date in the morning. Reception The film received mixed to negative reviews from fans and critics. Various comments included "Casimus was banned for a reason, and this is why" and "An unoriginal piece of filth that the admins are doing nothing about". An anonymous user has reported CasimusPrime for uploading the piece. He was banned 3 hours after publishing the film, with the exception his work remain on the site for viewing (a term that was denied). Trivia * Prime's quote "Shiny" is a reference to Joss Whedon's series, Firefly. * Tony Sampson originally refused to voice Eddy, but came back at the request of Sam Vincent. * When Edd brings in the briefcase, he has it connected to a handcuff on his wrist. When he sets it down, the handcuff mysteriously disappears.